Am I Late?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: KibaIno Oneshot / AU / Christmas Theme! / Kiba berjanji bahwa ia akan menemani Ino sepanjang malam Natal. Tapi apa kenyataannya? / RnR, minna? and Merry Christmas! :D


"E-eh?"

Gadis berambut _blondie_ itu terbeliak kaget mengetahui apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia berharap bahwa dia mempunyai sesuatu yang aneh di telinganya sehingga ia salah mendengarnya tapi—

"Maaf."

—sepertinya telinganya tidak apa-apa.

Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Pandangannya ia alihkan selain mata _aquamarine_ itu—entahlah, mungkin tidak kuasa menatapnya?

"Tapi, kau berjanji bahwa—"

"Aku tidak bisa membantah perintah Ayahku, Ino."

Ino terdiam—tersentak sedikit. Kepalanya menunduk untuk berpikir lebih jernih dan dalam. Ia tahu bahwa keluarga lebih penting daripada seorang kekasih. Ya, karena dia sendiri pun begitu.

Beberapa saat setelah kecanggungan yang tidak terelakkan, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku juga tidak akan ikut, Kiba."

Pemuda jabrik itu seketika terbeliak—sama seperti reaksi Ino pada awalnya tadi. "Tidak, kau harus ikut, Ino. Kau harus ikut."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau bersenang-senang ketika kau harus meringkuk sendirian di pesta perusahaan ayahmu itu," ucap Ino santai—namun siapa tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya?

Kiba tampak menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Ayolah, Ino."

"Kau ikut, aku ikut. Kau tidak ikut, aku tidak ikut."

"Ck." Kiba berdecak kesal. "Sejak kapan kau jadi menyebalkan seperti ini, hah? Kubilang ikutlah!"

"Percuma jika tidak ada kau!" teriak Ino juga.

"Bukankah masih ada banyak teman-teman? Sakura, Tenten, Karin, Tayuya, dan banyak lagi?! Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Sudahlah!"

"Kau berjanji pada saat itu—"

"Lupakan janjiku. Aku membatalkannya. Sekarang kau hiburlah dirimu dengan teman-temanmu saja. Lupakan aku. _Jaa matta_."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Warning : ****AU, OOC**

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan, percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel **_**presents**_

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_**Naruto**_**Fanfic**_

**.**

_**Am I Late**_**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

* * *

Ino mendelik kesal melihat tingkah laku Kiba yang berubah drastis secara tiba-tiba. Padahal kemarin ia sempat ngobrol dengannya tentang apa saja yang akan dilakukannya pada saat Natal.

Tapi semenjak ayahnya menelpon kemarin sore, Kiba mendadak undur diri dari rumah Ino dan langsung berlari pulang. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana pancaran muka Kiba saat itu.

Kaget.

Ya, dia kelihatan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Ino yang hendak bertanya sesuatu tentang itu, tapi sudah dipotong oleh permintaan izin Kiba untuk pulang.

Dan rasa penasaran itu pun memudar tatkala Kiba mengatakannya pagi ini—di sekolah yang masih sepi ini. Pemuda jabrik itu menceritakan semuanya, bahwa ia disuruh untuk menemani ayahnya—dan ibunya untuk pergi ke suatu pesta Natal. Padahal di saat yang sama, nanti para siswa Konoha SHS ini akan melakukan rekreasi di sebuah penginapan yang bagus—untuk malam Natal.

Tapi, aneh juga _kan_? Kenapa juga Kiba harus menemani kedua orang tuanya? Apakah orang tuanya tidak bisa jalan sendiri(?)? Kenapa Kiba, dan bukan kakaknya yang sudah mempunyai suami itu—Hana_-neechan_?

Melihat punggung Kiba yang makin menjauh, Ino merasa harapannya dipatahkan secara paksa. Ya, harapannya untuk menghabiskan malam Natal bersama Kiba.

xxxxx

"_Pig_~"

Gadis berambut _pinkish_ menyenggol Ino dengan centil—sepertinya ia sedang bahagia. Tangannya menoel-noel rambut pirang Ino dengan lembut. Ino yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja hanya mengangkat kepalanya bosan.

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan hal-hal untuk nanti? Jam empat sore kita harus berkumpul di sekolahan lagi lho," ujar gadis itu—Sakura dengan riang.

Ino menolehkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dia jadi teringat kembali dengan pembicaraannya waktu tadi pagi. "Entahlah, jidat. Aku rasa aku tidak akan ikut."

Sakura membeliakkan matanya. "Eh?! Kau sudah berjanji bahwa nanti kita akan bermain salju bersama!" Dia berteriak kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Lagipula bukannya kau juga senang bisa bersama dengan Ki—"

"— ... a-apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Kiba?" Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika ia menyebutkan nama pacar Ino tersebut, dan kemudian suaranya sedikit melembut tatkala ia tahu ekspresi muka Ino semakin memburuk.

"Dia diajak untuk ikut ke pesta perusahaan ayahnya," ucap Ino dengan senyum masam. "Padahal aneh. Kenapa Kiba diajak serta? Bukankah dia hanya anak SMA yang bodoh."

"..." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa—ia hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Ino yang terlihat kecewa.

"Dia tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya, aku tahu itu. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik pertemuan antar dua perusahaan itu," lanjut Ino mulai berlinang air mata.

"Du-dua perusahaan?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya yang lebar itu.

Ino menatap mata _jade_ Sakura. "Perusahaan Inuzuka dan perusahaan Hyuuga."

"Eh?!"

"Barusan Tenten terlihat sedih di depan kelasnya. Waktu aku tanya dia kenapa, dia berkata bahwa Hinata tidak jadi ikut rekreasi karena orang tuanya mengajak untuk ikut dengan mereka."

"Jangan bilang kalau ..."

"Ya-yah, aku tidak akan bilang," ucap Ino tertawa garing—berusaha untuk membendung air matanya yang mengancam keluar.

"Ino ..." ucap Sakura terlihat simpatik dengan sahabatnya. "A-aku yakin Kiba tidak akan kembali lagi ke Hinata. Sekarang Kiba hanya _melihatmu_, bukan?"

"Kiba tidak akan kembali? Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata orang tua mereka memaksa mereka untuk kembali?" bantah Ino mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kiba itu laki-laki yang kuat," ucap Sakura. "Yah, maksudku keras kepala," lanjutnya dengan cengiran yang berusaha menghibur Ino.

"..."

"Ayolah, aku yakin kau akan mengurung diri seharian seperti orang gila nantinya," ejek Sakura. "Ikut saja, masih ada aku dan lainnya _kan_?"

Ino sedikit kesal dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan tadi. "Orang gila, katamu? _Huh_, lagipula aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk antara kau dan bocah durian itu," ucap Ino menjulurkan lidahnya keluar—gantian mengejek gadis _pinkish_ yang mulai memunculkan semburat merah.

"Apa-apaan kau, _PIG_!"

"Jidat!"

"_PIG_!"

"JIDAAAAT!"

"Ehem."

Kedua gadis remaja itu sontak menolehkan ke arah yang sama—ke arah sumber suara deheman tadi. Begitu tahu siapa yang ada di depan kelas—

"Hm, Haruno_-san_ dan Yamanaka_-san_, kelas sudah dimulai."

—mereka berdua langsung tertunduk malu.

"_Sumimasen_," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Guru berambut perak itu mendecih pelan. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menatap ke arah Ino—sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan mukanya. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis pirang itu dengan muka yang bertanya-tanya.

"Yamanaka_-san_, kau menangis?" tanyanya terkejut.

"E-eh? Ah tidak, Kakashi_-sensei_. Aku hanya kelilipan," ucap Ino sekenanya.

"Hmmm," Kakashi_-sensei_ menggumam tidak jelas. "Cepat cuci mukamu! Kau kira kau bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan muka menyedihkan seperti itu?!"

Ino segera keluar dari kelas dengan muka yang memerah—ketahuan kalau menangis. Dia tidak boleh menangis, apalagi jika di depan dia. Lihat _kan_, pemuda jabrik yang tiga bangku di belakang Ino.

Kiba menghela napas berat.

xxxxx

"Ino! Temanmu datang menjemputmu, un!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang mengetuk-ngetuk kamar bernuansa ungu itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut!" teriak Ino dari dalam kamarnya.

Kakaknya mengernyit pelan. "Hah? Padahal kau kan sudah membayar uang mukanya un," ucapnya dengan kesal. "INOOO!"

_CKLEK_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan iku—"

"..."

"_Nih_, silahkan _lovey-dovey_. Aku pergi dulu ya, un! Ada janji dengan Kakuzu_-chan_," ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan genit(?).

"Ya, terima kasih Dei_-nii_. Dan semoga kau bisa menemukan pasangan yang normal," balas pemuda jabrik itu dengan nada iba—dan disambut dengan _deathglare_ super.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Ino dengan dingin. "Bukannya kau ada pertemuan dengan Hinata?"

"..." Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain—selain mata _aquamarine_ itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke celana. Tipikal pemuda yang sedang gugup.

"Kau ... harus ikut."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak akan ikut?" seru Ino dengan nada lantang.

"_Mattaku_! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih, Ino!?" teriak Kiba kesal. "Tidak usah pedulikan aku, aku tidak apa-apa! Lagipula jarak antara pariwisata dan—"

"Aku tidak akan ikut!"

"..."

"Apa?"

"Kumohon, ikutlah," ucap Kiba pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku—Hmmpt ..."

Kiba menggendong Ino—yang pingsan itu dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Ia masukkan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan tadi ke dalam saku celananya. Ia langsung bergerak cepat—ia ambil _handphone_-nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"_Moshimoshi_, Sakura?"

"_Kiba? Ada apa? Omong-omong kau tahu Ino ada di mana? Ini sudah setengah jam sebelum keberangkatan kami! Cepat bujuk dia, bodoh!"_

"Aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu. Segera ke rumah Ino sekarang!" ucap Kiba.

"_Eh? Baiklah."_

_TREK_

Kiba menghela napas pelan. "Begini lebih baik."

xxxxx

Mata _aquamarine_ itu pelahan membuka kelopaknya satu persatu. Sepertinya ia tidur nyenyak sekali—mengingat malam sebelumnya ia tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang dengan rencana hari ini. Tapi itu semua kandas, _kan_?

Matanya seketika terbeliak. Suara-suara ini tidak asing—itu suara temannya yang sedang ngobrol ramai-ramai. Tapi bukankah ia sudah pulang tadi? Kenapa juga ia merasa seperti bergerak?

"Babi, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kita akan segera sampai di penginapan," ucap Sakura riang.

Mendengar suara sahabat berjidat lebar itu seketika membuatnya pulih seratus persen. Ino langsung melonjak berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Dan pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya tadi dapat dijawab dengan keadaan ini—

—ia berada di dalam bis pariwisata.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHH!?" teriak Ino histeris.

Semua siswa yang hiruk pikuk langsung menoleh ke arah Ino dengan pandangan bingung. Yah, karena tidak semua dari mereka yang tahu kalau Ino sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk ikut dalam pariwisata ini—hanya Sakura yang tahu. Ino memandang horor sekeliling—dan akhirnya terduduk kembali dengan wajah pucat. Murid lainnya pun tidak begitu mempedulikan Ino—yang notabene anak yang mudah histeris.

Ino mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela napas dengan teratur. Setelah beberapa saat ia bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya, ia melihat sekitar dan juga dirinya sendiri. Kalau tidak salah ia tadi berniat untuk tidur siang, makanya dia sudah memakai pakaian santai—pakaian tidur. Tapi ketika ia melihat tubuhnya—

"EEEEEEEEEEEHH!?"

—ia sudah berbalut pakaian hangat yang pantas untuk dibuat pergi-pergi. Ino berdiri lagi untuk memastikan semua pakaian yang ada di tubuhnya ini benar-benar berbeda.

Lagi-lagi, semua murid menatap Ino dengan bingung. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berpikir bahwa Ino sedang mengalami _stress_ karena Kiba tidak ikut dalam pariwisata ini. Tapi _toh_ Ino tidak mendengarnya, ia masih terlalu kaget dengan hal ini.

Ino pun terduduk lemas kembali. Siapa yang menggantikan bajunya? Seingatnya, ia tadi membuka pintu kamarnya dan ada kakaknya yang mengatakan bahwa ada teman yang menjemputnya. Dan itu—Ah! Kiba! Tunggu, Kiba?! Wajah Ino langsung memucat kembali. Tangannya ia tempelkan ke kedua pipinya—berusaha menutupi _blushing_-nya.

"EEEEEEEHH—hmppt," teriak Ino tertahan.

Hampir saja ia dipelototi murid-murid kalau teriakannya yang terakhir tidak disumpal oleh gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku yang menggantikan bajumu dan mempersiapkan barang bawaanmu, bukan Kiba! Jadi tenanglah," ucap Sakura kesal.

Ino melepaskan paksa tangan yang menyumpalnya dengan erat tersebut. "Apa maksudmu? Kau juga ke rumahku?"

"Kiba meneleponku," ucap Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Yang penting kau ikut! Ah senangnya. Mari kita luapkan rasa kebersamaan kita malam nanti!" lanjutnya dengan riang.

"..."

_TES_

"_Ba-baka_ ... huu," Ino tiba-tiba terisak dengan pelan.

Sakura yang menyadari itu membeliakkan matanya dan langsung memeluk Ino dengan lembut. "Tidak apa, Ino ... aku di sini untukmu."

xxxxx

Sedikit banyak Ino tahu bahwa yang merencanakan ini semua adalah Kiba. Karena dialah yang sedari tadi memaksa Ino untuk tetap mengikuti wisata ini. Walaupun sahabatnya—Sakura, juga memaksa Ino, tapi Ino tahu Sakura tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini.

Ino berpikir bahwa pasti Kiba yang membuatnya pingsan. Dan kemudian ia menelepon Sakura untuk menggantikan baju dan mempersiapkan semuanya untuknya. Untung saja Kiba bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan(?)—mengingat waktu itu ia di rumah sendirian setelah kakaknya pergi.

"Ino, berdiri," bisik Sakura yang sedang memegang lilin kecil.

Ino pun terkesiap kaget dan akhirnya ikut juga berdiri.

Entahlah, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan penuh pada kebaktian kali ini. Padahal ini adalah yang terpenting—memperingati Hari Natal. Pikirannya selalu melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi dan siang, dan juga apa yang kira-kira terjadi pada Kiba saat ini.

Apa ya, yang dilakukan Kiba saat ini? Ah, dia pasti bersenang-senang dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ada anak Hyuuga juga di sampingnya—Hyuuga Neji, tapi ia merasa tidak sopan menanyakan tentang sepupunya di saat yang seperti ini. Saat-saat sakral dan kau bertanya tentang mantannya pacarmu pada sepupunya mantannya pacarmu(?)? Canggung sekali.

Dan juga kalau dipikir-pikir, Neji ada di sini, itu berarti tidak semuanya ikut pada pesta tersebut _kan_? Apa hanya keluarganya Hinata saja? Itu semakin mencurigakan bagi Ino, apalagi Hinata juga merupakan mantan kekasih dari Kiba. Bagaimana kalau orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka demi kerja sama antar perusahaan? Bagaimana kalau seandainya Kiba pun masih ada perasaan pada Hinata, dan juga sebaliknya?

Tidak, tidak. Ino tidak boleh berpikiran negatif seperti ini. Memang ia tidak tahu apa penyebab putusnya hubungan Kiba dan Hinata, tapi bukankah sebagai seorang kekasih ia harus mempercayai pasangannya satu sama lain? Kiba pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai Hinata lagi, dan Ino harus mempercayainya—jika ia memang seorang kekasih dari Inuzuka Kiba.

Dan, ini bukan salah Kiba _kan_, yang tidak mengikuti wisata ini? Salahkan kedua orang tuanya. Jadi sebenarnya Ino tidak punya alasan untuk marah atau apapun terhadap Kiba.

"Ino!"

"Huh?" Ino terkesiap—lagi.

"Kenapa kau melamun saja _sih_, bodoh. Kebaktiannya sudah selesai. Matikan lilinmu," ucap Sakura kesal. Ia meniup lilin yang dibawa Ino sampai apinya mati.

Sejurus kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kebaktiannya sudah selesai. Lampu-lampu pun mulai hidup kembali. Banyak murid yang sudah keluar dari gereja—sepertinya mereka tidak sabar dengan perayaan pesta malam Natal.

"Ayo kembali, yang lainnya sudah kembali _tuh_," ajak Sakura menggandeng tangan Ino—untuk kembali ke penginapan.

"Aku ... di sini sebentar. Aku bisa kembali ke penginapan sendiri," sahut Ino kembali duduk di bangku.

Sakura memandangnya heran. "Hah? Mau apa kau di sini? Kau akan sendirian di sini lho," ucap Sakura khawatir.

"_Daijobou_, aku hanya ingin meneduhkan diri," ucap Ino tersenyum lembut.

Sakura pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa—Sakura cukup tahu watak keras dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ia pun pamit untuk kembali ke penginapan lebih dahulu dan mengatakan agar jangan kembali terlalu larut—mengingat ini sudah cukup malam.

Menghela napas pelan, Ino bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke depan mimbar. Wajahnya tampak sangat terpukul oleh tingkah laku yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Yah, kau tahu. Kau tidak khusuk saat kebaktian, hanya gara-gara seorang laki-laki yang ia sendiri tidak tahu ada di mana sekarang. Bukankah itu sangat tidak menghargai? Apalagi dari tadi ia harus diperingatkan oleh sahabatnya—kalau tidak ia akan berdiri mematung saja.

Ino segera menjatuhkan dirinya—berlutut. Tidak tahu, perasaannya sedang kalut sekarang. Atas kesalahannya sendiri dan juga masih mengingat tentang Kiba.

Kalau saja Kiba ikut juga, ia tidak akan melalaikan seperti ini. Kalau saja Kiba ada, ia tidak akan sesedih ini. Kalau saja Kiba di sampingnya sekarang, ia tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Ia tidak akan melamun seperti tadi dan melaksanakan kebaktian dengan serius.

Matanya berlinang air mata—lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak untuk Kiba, melainkan untuk-Nya. Air matanya langsung _bochor bochor_(?) tatkala ia meminta maaf pada-Nya tentang kesalahannya hari ini.

Ia terus meminta maaf sampai air matanya mengering. Ia tahu ini bukan salah Kiba, karena Kiba sendiri tidak mungkin menginginkan hal seperti itu. Seharusnya yang salah adalah dirinya sendiri, karena dialah yang bersikap sangat manja dan keras kepala. Kalau Ino bisa mengerti, dia tidak akan segalau ini dan tetap menjalankan ibadah dengan khusuk.

Beberapa lama Ino dalam posisi seperti itu dan berdoa terus menerus, akhirnya ia berdiri. Bibirnya membingkaikan senyum lembut dan lega—karena ia telah mencurahkan semuanya.

Menghela napas, Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri—mengingat tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di gereja.

"Ini malam Natal _kan_? Malam di mana kami dapat bersenang-senang dengan orang yang kita kasihi. Aku hanya ingin _dia_ bahagia di sana—di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Jika _dia_ bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia. Amin," ucap Ino dengan lancar.

"A-aku ... le ... bih ... baha ... gia ... ada di ... sini."

Ino terhenyak. Bukankah ia sendirian di gereja ini? Tapi, suara ini kan suaranya—

"K-k-k ..."

—Kiba?

Ino berbalik segera dan mendapati pemuda jabrik itu tengah dibanjiri dengan keringat yang sangat banyak. Jasnya yang terlihat tidak rapi itu kusut di mana-mana. Dasinya turun beberapa senti dari tempat seharusnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Yah, setengah malu juga karena doanya terdengar oleh Kiba.

Kiba mengatur napasnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam canggung yang cukup mencekam(?).

"Kau hanya bereaksi begitu, ketika aku sudah sampai di sini?" ucap Kiba tidak percaya juga.

"Bu-bukan begitu ..." sahut Ino gugup.

"..."

Kiba secara spontan menarik Ino dalam pelukan yang hangat. Ino yang tidak menyadari adanya serangan mendadak ini hanya bisa terbeliak kaget dan seketika pipinya langsung menghangat.

"Sebenarnya jarak antara tempat tujuan pariwisata dan tempat pesta perusahaan menyebalkan itu cukup dekat—kalau naik taksi bisa lima menit sampai. Tapi sialnya tidak ada taksi pada malam Natal, dan aku lupa itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Sedari tadi siang, kata-kataku selalu kau potong, bodoh!" ucap Kiba kesal.

"... maaf. Aku hanya kalut."

"... apakah aku ... terlambat?"

"Tidak."

Mereka berdua jatuh dalam keheningan yang menenangkan hati. Tangan Kiba seakan tidak mau lepas dari pinggang gadis _blondie_ yang sangat dicintainya ini. Seakan-akan mereka tidak bertemu selama lima tahun saja—padahal hanya beberapa jam tidak bertemu.

xxxxx

"Kau yakin tidak bergabung bersama mereka? Kau akan bosan di sini," ucap Ino memandang langit yang kelam.

Kiba menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke arah Ino. "Tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk menghabiskan malam Natal bersamamu, _kan_. Lalu kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

"Ta-tapi ini kamar untuk para gadis," sahut Ino. "Yah, meskipun kita ada di terasnya sekarang."

"Tenang saja, mereka kan sedang berpesta di ruang tengah. Kita bahkan tidak bisa mendengarnya dari sini," ucap Kiba tersenyum.

"Hahaha, memang apa yang kau rencanakan? Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu, aku akan menghajarmu," ucap Ino tertawa _evil_.

Kiba mengacak-acak rambut pirang tersebut. "Kalau aku memang berniat begitu, seharusnya aku sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu saat kau aku bius," ucapnya tertawa juga.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya—tanda tidak suka. Tapi kemudian mereka jatuh pada suatu keheningan—lagi.

Langit tampak kelam, dengan bintang-bintang yang menggantung indah. Suasana sunyi senyap yang menentramkan kedua hati insan ini. Tidak ada hal yang lebih indah selain duduk diam berdua menikmati indahnya alam ini.

"_Ne_, Kiba."

"Hn?" Kiba menoleh dan menatap _aquamarine_ itu dengan _intens_.

Ino tersenyum manis. "_Merry christmas_."

Kiba sedikit tersentak dengan senyuman manis Ino. Sontak membuat pipinya menghangat juga.

Sejurus kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Ino—sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dengan membalas senyumnya juga, ia menatap mata biru langit itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"_Merry christmas_, Ino."

Kiba senang sekali melihat _aquamarine_ itu lebih dekat. Lebih dekat lagi hingga mata itu dan matanya tertutup sempurna.

_**Owari**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"Ya ampun, Kiba makan apa _sih_. Kenapa dia lama sekali di kamar mandi?" ucap pria jangkung—ayah dari Kiba tersebut.

"Maafkan kami, dia pasti segera kembali," ucap Ibu Kiba dengan malu-malu.

Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ terlihat tertawa kecil. "Aku pikir Kiba sudah pulang duluan. Kulihat tadi dia sekelebat keluar dari restoran ini," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Eh?" Ibu Hinata terlihat kaget. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menahannya?"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Yah, dia tidak mungkin kan memberi tahu isi SMS dari Kiba ke hadapan semuanya ini?

xxxxx

* * *

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
